1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to needle protection devices, and particularly a safety device for use with an intravenous infusion needle.
2. Description of the Related Art
A device commonly referred to as a “butterfly” or winged intravenous infusion assembly often is used for IV infusions and/or for withdrawing venous blood. This device also may be known as a hemodialysis needle. The device typically includes a needle hub with opposite proximal and distal ends and a passage extending between the ends. The device also includes a needle cannula with a proximal end, a sharply pointed distal end and a lumen extending between the ends. The proximal end of the needle cannula is securely mounted in the hub of the device so that the lumen through the needle cannula communicates with the passage through the hub. The device may further include a length of flexible plastic tubing with opposite proximal and distal ends. The proximal end of the tubing typically is mounted to a fitting, such as a luer fitting. The distal end of the tubing is mounted to the proximal end of the hub. Thus, communication is provided between the lumen of the needle cannula and the fitting at the proximal end of the flexible tubing.
The device is employed by placing the pointed distal end of the needle cannula in, communication with a blood vessel and placing the fitting at the proximal end of the flexible tubing in communication with a container that will be used to infuse a drug into the patient or to collect a specimen of blood from the patient. The needle may remain in communication with the patient for an extended time. Hence, it is common to tape the device to the skin of the patient to prevent a painful shifting of the needle relative to the patient. The needle cannula and the hub are very small. Accordingly, wings are provided to manipulate the needle cannula during insertion into the targeted blood vessel. The wings can be folded into face-to-face engagement with one another and gripped between a thumb and forefinger. Thus, the folded wings function as a handle to facilitate proper alignment of the needle cannula during insertion into the blood vessel. The wings then can be rotated into a substantially co-planar disposition and can be taped into face-to-face engagement with the skin of the patient.
Accidental sticks with a used needle cannula can transmit blood-borne diseases. Thus, some states mandate protection devices to reduce the risk of accidental sticks with a used needle cannula. A very effective needle protection device for IV infusion needles is marketed by Becton Dickinson and Company under the trademark SAFETY-LOCK™. Another safety needle protection system for IV infusion needles is marketed by Sherwood Medical Company and sold under the trademark ANGEL WING™. These systems require a user to grip the wings with one hand and the shield with the other hand. The hands then are moved relative to one another to retract the needle relative to the shield or to move the shield over the needle. Shielding may not be completed properly if the user forgets to perform the two-handed shielding operation or if the exigencies of the medical situation prevent the user from performing the two-handed shielding operation. Additionally, a potential exists that the user will not perform the manual shielding operation properly or completely. Hence, the used needle could be re-exposed prior to being discarded.
In view of the above, it is an object of the subject invention to provide a needle assembly that permits one-handed shielding of an IV infusion needle.
It is another object of the subject invention to provide an IV infusion needle assembly that permits shielding to be effected automatically as part of the process of removing the used needle cannula from the patient.